


Stimulation

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Captive Ben Solo, HIGHLY dub/non-con, Hux is Not Nice, Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Medical, Milking, PWP, Prostate Milking, Sex drugs, Sexual Torture, cum harvesting, electro sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo finds himself in the clutches of a strange organization, at the mercy of a strange Doctor Hux, who's sole intent seems to be milking him of every last drop of cum in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord this is just pure porn. Straight up self indulgent porn.

The room was sterile and clinical. It stank of chemicals and looked altogether too clean for comfort. The lighting was bright, illuminated _just_ a little too well. All he could hear was the beeping of the machine he was hooked up to, keeping steady readings of his heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. It emitted a constant stream of sound, signalling that he was indeed still alive and well, though his elevated heart rate was suggestive of the fear that was coursing through him in waves.  
  
He was strapped down to the medical bay bed, kept forcibly immobile and in place by the restraints around his ankles, legs, wrists, and across his shoulders. He worked to keep his breathing even, even as dread curled and twisted in his stomach. He could feel the bindings digging into his naked skin, though he had long since given up on struggling against them. He was propped up against the bed's headboard, his legs pulled uncomfortably upwards and apart, secured to his sides. It was a vulnerable position, and he felt exposed and uncertain.  
  
When the door swept open, he felt a throb of panic stab through him, his heart beat picking up as the organ pounded inside of his chest. He could _feel_ it, beating away like a drum, loud and insistent as he turned his head to look at the man who stepped through the room, clipboard in hand.  
  
The man was lithe of build, dressed in the clinical white of a doctor. Despite his smaller stature, there was an intimidating air about him, something in the twinkle of his eyes or the turn of his lips, that made Ben uncomfortable. That made him _afraid._ The man looked unsuspecting enough... the only feature that truly stood out was the shock of red hair, kept swept back and neat. His cold eyes were partially obscured behind a pair of slim spectacles.  
  
“Ben, was it?” The man smiled a friendly smile, though to Ben it looks unsettlingly predatory. There was a lingering moment, as though the doctor was waiting for him to respond, despite the gag between his teeth that made speaking impossible. He refused to give him a show of himself trying to speak around the wad of fabric and the rope tied around his mouth. The man only chuckled, and it was a cruel sound as much as it was disconcertingly personable.  
  
“It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dr. Hux... not that you'll be having much opportunity to use it. I hope you're _comfortable?_ ” There was a cruel twist to the man's smile as he made a show of looking over the comfortability of Ben's situation. The introduction was as casual as it was uncaring. A name tag resting over the man's chest read _'Doctor Armitage Hux'_ next to a peculiar symbol of a hexagon surrounding an inward pronged circle.

Ben didn't care who this man was. His name meant nothing to him, and the knowing look on the doctor's face told him that he knew as much. What he wanted to know was more practical. _Where he was,_ why he was tied down to a bed, naked and spread eagle. _What was about to happen._ Dr. Hux seemed to know his mind, circling the bed to place a reassuring hand on his head. Fingers gloved in bright gloves slipped through his hair in a strange and surreal mockery of affection.  
  
“You're an excellent specimen, Mr. Solo.” He was aware of the doctor's eyes roaming his body, lingering with sinister intent on his frame, his muscles, his torso. “Fine build, broad shoulders. In your prime.” Ben flushed under the intense scrutiny. He had never been refereed to as a _specimen_ before. It made him agitated, and more than a little worried. It felt _dehumanizing_. The man continued to speak, his fingers moving now down the side of his face. “ _Beautiful genes._ ” Ben tried to move away from his touch, but the man's grip tightened on his jaw, forcing his head upwards as though he were inspecting a common beast of burden.  
  
“It would be such a shame to let them go to _waste._ ”  
  
The man's hand was removed from him with no further preamble. Ben's eyes followed him, an inarticulate noise forcing it's way through the gag as he watched his host move to a small table, just a few steps away. A strong sense of disconnection swelled through him, somehow desperate for this man to come back, to _touch_ him and _talk_ to him again. _Don't leave me like this._  
  
His horror deepened as he watched the doctor's hands expertly preparing a syringe. Watched as liquid was extracted from a vial into a wicked looking needle. Watched the man put a stopper back into the vial, setting it aside before turning once again towards him, needle in hand. __  
  
“Do you know what this is?” Hux's voice was smooth and calm, a serene sound that made his blood rush with panic and adrenaline. He tried to reply, words caught around the gag and rendered unintelligible as his arms strained against the cords holding him down. Hux smiled what was a decidedly cruel smile, a soft chuckle loosed before he continued. “I suppose not. Don't worry, it's nothing overly sinister, it won't harm you.”  
  
Ben pulled against the restraints, a sudden wild burst of energy as terror filled him, the doctor closing in on him, bending over him with the sharp needle in his grasp. His struggles did next to nothing, the straps holding him in place tight and unyielding. The sound of his muffled cries of fear and panic resounded through the room as the needle pierced his flesh, expertly injecting the clear liquid into his blood stream. He could feel it coursing through his skin, his body flushing with heat as it was absorbed into him. Hux watched carefully, his eyes intent upon his subject before he set the syringe aside on the table with a light clatter.  
  
“Just a _breeding_ drug... it will increase your sperm production by tenfold, allowing you to achieve multiple orgasms for the duration of it's effect.” He could feel Hux's hand on his head, gently brushing the hair out of his face as he calmed down, his muscles relaxing after this defeat. “ _Hush.._..” His voice was low, soothingly calm as he bent to speak directly into his subject's ear.

“ _There now._.. I've included a bit of an aphrodisiac in there as well... can you _feel it?_ ” The man's hands moved now over his skin, fingertips brushing over his neck and then his shoulders, playing circles around his front. Each movement made his skin come alive, it felt like there was fire in his veins. Ben couldn't help but moan aloud as he felt those fingers trailing along his flesh. _What was happening?_ He was barely touching him! He whimpered again, fearful of what was about to happen. Why would he be given a _breeding_ drug?  
  
“Your testicles should be swelling nicely by now. Can you feel it?” As Hux spoke Ben could feel himself becoming more and more aware of his body. His skin felt hot, his face flushed a deep shade of red, his breathing quickening in arousal. And _yes_ , he could feel himself swelling, his length stiffening as blood rushed through his body. Hux's hands moved lower, down his torso. He felt fingers move to cup around his balls, gently and methodically. They felt _heavy,_ aching and swollen as they were moved around in the doctor's hand. He groaned in pain, his body straining to escape.

“There... how's that?” Hux's words bore into him ever as the man rolled him between his fingers, each movement causing another whimper to be dragged from him, another spasm of his body as his muscles tried to protest. “Sore, are they? Perfect.”  
  
He closed his eyes in an attempt to escape somehow, to put some kind of barrier between him and reality. The sensations stopped as the doctor released him from his grip, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the pain ebbed into a dull throb. He didn't have more than a moment to revel in the release before he felt something wet and cold. His eyes flew open, wide and horror filled as the Doctor pressed two fingers slicked with lubricant against him.  
  
“Now don't look at me like that...” The words were soothing and gentle, but the sinister smile on the man's lips suggested that he very much enjoyed the wide eyed terror that filled his subject's eyes. “There is nothing _dangerous_ about this procedure. If you relax, you may even enjoy it.” There was a cruel undertone in his voice as the man's fingertips began to work circles around Ben's hole. Groaning sounds of abject helplessness fell from his lips, choked out around the gag that kept him near silent.  
  
Nobody had ever touched him here before. He felt sheer panic, horror, as he felt fingers slowly start to slide into him, invading him and probing him. Each time they delved into his body he stiffened, whimpering around the gag. It felt so strange, so _invasive_. The sensations tingled and throbbed through him, his entire body sensitive and hot.  
  
After a moment the fingers were removed, and he watched in stricken fascination as the Doctor reached towards the table to grasp a long, wicked looking object. It was silver in colour, large and phallic. There was a gentle curvature to the shape, and it flared at the end. It was connected by an extending wire to a machine, who's purpose he did not want to guess at. He watched with growing apprehension as the man coated the long object in a clear lubricant without any kind of preamble.  
  
“I don't suppose you've ever had your prostrate stimulated before, have you?” Hux smiled as he moved to bend over the subject's prone form. Ben's eyes widened as he felt the tip of the object pressed against him, just before the man began to _push._ His attempted protests were stifled by the gag in his mouth, whimpered cries of distress as he shook his head. _Hot_. It was so very very _hot,_ he could feel the heat from it warming him, loosening his muscles as it insistently began to gain entrance into his body. As he struggled against it he heard Hux's voice murmured low in his ear, a comforting and calming sound.  
  
“ _Shhh.._ You're very tight. _Relax_ for me, or this will hurt.” He felt his muscles relax as he allowed the words to still him. Felt the probing object that had _oh so slowly_ been working it's way into him, despite his struggles, finally slip inside of him completely. He gasped at the sudden sensation of being _filled,_ plugged up. It _hurt._ It was the strangest thing he had ever felt, being so full, so _stretched_. His ass felt heavy and his skin was burning, his cock throbbing with sudden desire. “There you go... _good boy_.”  
  
His breathing was hard and fast as his body adjusted, the panic subsiding as the initial pain ebbed away, leaving behind it a deep and insistent ache that made him flush all over and whimper in mounting need. He could just hear an amused chuckle from his host, a hand stroking his hair gently as Hux looked down at him with an expression bordering affection. “How does that feel? Comfortable?”  
  
He whimpered in response, his body agitated and hot, his hips just slightly moving in an insistent manor as though he might be able to find some stimulation for his suddenly aroused cock. Hux only laughed as he watched him in this needy and tormented state, his smile sinister as he nodded. “ _Good_.”  
  
Hux moved to the machine then, and Ben's eyes followed him with a kind of hungry anticipation. His entire body felt like it was on fire, he wanted to ask what was happening, what he was doing, and _why._ He was completely at the mercy of this man as his hand went to a small dial on the side of the machine.  
  
Then his body erupted in pain.  
  
The sensation started in his ass, a deep and piercing shock of feeling that moved out and into him, permeating his entire form. His muscles went taught, his back arching against the restraints. He could hear the bed frame creaking beneath him as he screamed, the gag barely able to muffle the sounds. His cock jerked at the sensations, the feeling of pain and pleasure rocking through him, making him moan and whimper in agonized ecstasy.  
  
“Ahhh... you scream so beautifully for me, and I've only just put it on the lowest setting yet.” Hux was standing over him, watching him with the eyes of a hawk, peering at his body and taking note of every single twitch of his muscles. His voice was a menacing addition to the sounds of Ben's own screams, the way he choked around the gag and thrashed on the bed. “Care to find out how high it goes?” Ben's eyes flew open, wide with terror as he looked imploringly at the man. It couldn't _possibly_ be more than this.. he couldn't handle it! The doctor only chuckled and with a flick of a finger switched it off. Ben slumped back, grateful to rest. “Not yet... I'm almost done.”

  
Ben didn't have a moment to relax as Hux's hands were around him in an instant, taking his length between them. He was holding another strange apparatus; a clear tube within a metal cage, that looked as cold an unfeeling as it felt as his cock was slipped inside. It fit around him almost perfectly, tight enough to feel it and long enough to extend a few solid inches past the tip. The bottom seemed to lock in place around the base of his cock with a click of finality.  
  
“You'll be cumming _gallons_ for me before I'm done with you.” Once again the doctor's hand was stroking an affectionate trace along his cheek, patting him gently as he spoke. “Such a pretty thing.” The reassuring words had a calming effect on him, even as his mind was reeling in fear and confusion. It was only moments before the machine was switched back on again.  
  
The electric currents tore through him again, making his body stiffen and convulse. He clenched his hands into fists as his back was painfully arched again. He could feel himself swelling inside of the glass tube, could feel deep inside of him a mounting wave of urgent need for release. He was a whimpering mess as the doctor stood by, watching and waiting, before his screams grew louder and more insistent. He felt a rush of relief as he came, pressure and agonizing pleasure shooting through him, filling the vial with strings of white.

  
The machine was switched off. He felt as though he would pass out, laying against the bed, panting and groaning, his body still twitching from the intensity of the orgasm. The gag was soaked through, drool pooling at the corners of his mouth as he struggled to breath. Hux's voice was like liquid, running along his spine as the man stood over him, clipboard in hand, a pen quickly noting something before smiling down at him again. “Oh that was _pretty_... can you do it _again_ for me, now? Let's try a higher setting.”  
  
Ben's eyes went wide at that, before the switch was turned once again, one notch higher than before. The room filled again with the sound of guttural groaning and screaming as wave after wave of electricity shot through him. He looked up at Hux, eyes watering and silently imploring him to have mercy on him. His cock was swelling again already, a building pressure and ache in his core as the machine continued to hum.  
  
“Come on... we have _hours_ of this ahead of us.” The man's sinister voice promised as he bent over the subject, hands reached out to touch his flesh. Gloves met skin as he dragged his fingertips across him, reaching to pinch at his nipples, rolling them between finger and thumb as Ben's body convulsed and shook. He leaned close to whisper directly into his ear, so close Ben could feel his breath on his skin as a chill down his spine. “You look absolutely _lovely_ like this. A _perfect subject_. Come on, _cum for me again_.”  
  
He screamed again, shrieking around the gag, back arching and toes curling as every muscle in his body stiffened, white shooting from him again as he rode out another intense orgasm that left his entire body sore and shaking. The machine switched off again. He could feel his body wet with sweat, hair sticking to his brow as he gasped for breath, still trembling from the aftershocks.  
  
Dr. Hux was making notes on the clipboard, barely paying attention to him for the moment as he tried to regain his composure, whimpering sounds still coming in gasps and pants. He sounded _pathetic_. He _knew_ he did. His whole body was still crawling with sensation, still tingling and aching. His cock was not softening. He craved _more_. Helplessly he watched the Doctor go about his methodical procedures.  
  
The clipboard was set aside before the man picked up two wicked looking metal prongs. He was too tired now to feel afraid, to wonder what they were. His struggles had stilled, and all that was left was a mewling sound he could not help but make as he felt the man's hands move once again to his still stinging nipples. As cold metal clamped around them he stiffened again, pain laced groans filling the room before he watched in a defeated kind of horror as the machine was switched on.

“ _Again_.” Hux's voice was stern, nothing but a mean spirited smirk and a twinkle in his cold eyes to suggest that he was more than enjoying the show. Ben's body was once again writhing and bucking, his hips moving as though on their own, desperate for further stimulation. The pain from the electrical charge burst through his body, but it didn't feel like pain anymore. It was raw, it was insistent, and it was _pure._ It was nothing but sensation now, forcing it's way through him with no care for his experience.  
  
He came three more times under the watchful gaze of the Doctor, always standing by with clipboard in hand. It was as sterile as it was cold and detached. He was left to ride the current, his body in constant pleasure and agony, straining and struggling, desperate for more, begging for relief.  
  
The Doctor's hand gently brushed sweat soaked strands of hair out of his face as he watched him, cooing gently in his ear. He was whimpering and groaning, teeth biting down on the gag between his lips as though his life depended on it, choking back protests and desperate pleas. “Come on, just once more, and then I'll let you sleep.” Hux's singsong voice was melodic in his ear.  
  
His eyes widened at that promise, filling with hope as he looked at the Doctor with a welling sense of gratitude. He felt pleasure mounting in his core again, every nerve ending in his body tingling with need for release, for that plateau of sensation where his entire sense of self was torn from him. He came again, screaming as his oversensitive body was put through yet another orgasm that felt as though he were being violently ripped in two.  
  
The glass tube was filled now with seed, and as the machine switched off, Dr. Hux came around him to grasp the thing by the base. Ben gurgled uselessly as the man unclasped it, felt the tube slide off of him, taking with it everything he had, every drop that represented the last few hours of torment and bliss. He was still panting and moaning, his muscles twitching from the strain as he lay there, closing his eyes to welcome the chance to rest.  
  
Then he felt cold glass again, and his eyes flew open as his heart sank into his stomach. A fresh tube was being slid around him again, empty and waiting to be filled like the last. He pulled desperately against the restraints, choking out sounds of protest, his eyes welling with tears as he watched the tube be locked into place. He felt Hux's hand pat him gently on the thigh, an amused glint in the man's eye as he turned towards the machine once again. “Oh, _I lied_. We've got a _long_ time ahead of us yet. I want _every drop_ that's in you.” The machine was turned on, this time to a much higher setting. “You're going to cum until you're _absolutely dry_.”

He screamed, another orgasm forced from him as the stronger currents ripped through him. White began to fill the inside of the tube, breaking the pristine cleanliness of the fresh vial. His whole body ached, his skin itching with desire. The machine was turned off. He could hear Hux chuckling with approval as he jotted down a few more notes. “Look, your body is so sensitive now that all I have to do is switch the machine on and I have you cumming in seconds. Such a _beautiful_ subject.”  
  
The machine turned on again and just like the man had predicted, he was cumming within moments, and endless streams of white where rushing out of him. He felt like he had been turned inside out, _skinned_ and left _raw_ and vulnerable. It was turned off. He was given a few moments to catch his breath before it was on again. Each time it was turned on, he came. The orgasms were no longer the painful, earth shattering screams of degradation and torment. Now they were softer, tearing through him with a gradual and continual consistency that flowed through him like liquid. He was in a state of constant orgasm. The machine was turned off. On. Off. On. He was nothing but one nerve ending, cumming over and over.  
  
He was only barely aware of the voice that towered over him now. That soothing, calming voice. The voice that had ripped him apart and put him back together. The voice that owned him now to the depths of his psyche. “I think I'll _keep_ you like this... in a state of constant orgasm... cumming for me forever, what do you think? You certainly make a pretty picture.”  
  
The room stank of sweat, he was drenched through, his body limp and boneless. He barely had the energy to moan as he was wracked with continual feeling. Then the machine was switched off again, and he was vaguely aware of the pressure on his nipples alleviating with sharp stabs of pain that were only one more addition to the ache in every single nerve on his body. Barely discernible from the endless agony that he had already been subjected to. “Although I think that's enough for today.... you've done so well for me. Such a good boy...”  
  
The man's hands went to his ass, and he felt a tug on the plug, felt it move inside of him, hot and heavy. “Relax now... You've done very well.” He relaxed, his muscles exhausted from clenching, but reluctant to be coaxed into letting go of the insertion. It slid from him slowly, the Doctor cooing encouragingly at him, and all he could think was that he hoped the man was _pleased_ with his performance.  
  
“We'll have another session tomorrow. You and I are going to be getting to know each other rather... _intimately._ ” He could hear the words, could understand their meaning, but was too exhausted to feel anything about them. The world was fading slowly, the brightness of the lights dimming, the edges around things softening.  
  
Everything went dark, as he finally drifted away into unconsciousness, finally allowed to rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


End file.
